<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ceo's Secret by Definitely Not Sylvester (SylvesterDeservesToBePaid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759284">The Ceo's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterDeservesToBePaid/pseuds/Definitely%20Not%20Sylvester'>Definitely Not Sylvester (SylvesterDeservesToBePaid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>business business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporate Abuse, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterDeservesToBePaid/pseuds/Definitely%20Not%20Sylvester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buisness Buisness is all about not following the rules, but there is one rule that everyone must follow. Why does rule 14 exist? Could it be that the Ceo of Businessing is hiding more than he's letting on?<br/>All crack and no proof-reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ceo/Watercooler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ceo's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhalemybees43/gifts">inhalemybees43</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was deleted for non-bribery related reasons. After some self reflection (with another person who was very adamant I did so), they have decided that it is nothing but a slanderous rumor that the Ceo and Watercooler have a relationship. Of course, I had to agree with this decision. There is no proof, and I <em>had </em>to agree. Business Business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>